Nature
Nature Wild Souls specialize Healing and Endurance, providing hunters with a plethora of abilities that allow them and their allies to survive longer in battle. Hunters who use Nature Wild Souls may act as an indispensable ally who supports his or her allies, or perhaps they may act as an indestructible tank that enemies can never kill! The Lifebringer·Cernunnos A Nature god, a forest hermit, and the sower of the seeds of life. Cernunnos was the first and most prolific of the creator gods. Before humans came into being, he created tens of thousands of life forms. His very first creation was a forest composed of giant trees called trees of life. His final creation was humankind, as requested by Hyperius. Gentle and highly respected, Cernunnos cherished all life, and viewed all his creations equally. After being requested to create humans as an offering to the gods, he began to question their ways. From then on, he chose to live in seclusion in his forest. During the Second War of the Gods, he stood beside Amokk, who respected the humans, and ultimately perished in the Twilight of the Gods. Spirit of the Sea·Undine A Nature god, the embodiment of water, and the mistress of springs and lakes. Undine was not only the goddess of water, but also the patron saint of all creatures that live in water and all people who make a living form water. Flowing water was an extension of her will; anywhere that water flowed was under her control. She was gentle and shy, and although she liked to do good deeds, she very rarely appeared before people, or even gods. She was the last of the gods to pass away in the Twilight of the Gods. Goddess of Judgement·Magaera A Nature god, the punisher of evil, the tear of destruction, and the symbol of vengeance on those who seek destroy nature's balance. It is said that Megaera was born of Gaia's tears along with the world's first poison, and that this is the reason for her arachnid anatomy. In the age when the gods still walked the earth, she would appear before anyone who attempted to disrupt nature's balance, and bring their lives to an agonizing end with her potent venom and fearsome barbs. Childlike in her stubbornness, once she identified a target, nothing could stop her, and no matter how many times she was knocked down, she would simply regenerate. When confronted by Megaera, any attempts to flee or resist were futile. However, she was also prone to feelings of inferiority and jealousy. She believed herself to be ugly, and was therefore deeply envious of the other Nature gods. Fang of the Wild·Fenris A Nature god, the leader of wild beasts, and the first and only alpha wolf. Fenris viewed the natural cycle of life as an unending hunt in which he reigned supreme. He would stalk prey that had lost all natural predators, before chasing it down and killing it. This was how he maintained the order of the wild, thereby praising the gift of life bestowed by Gaia. He manifested as a giant wolf with silver fur or a valiant young man with silver hair. In either form, he was intensely proud of the path he walked. When he killed his prey, its soul would stay by his side before returning to the cycle of life, to share in the glory of the hunt. Spirit of the Wind·Artemis A Nature god, an unbridled runner, and the freest of all living things. No one could constrain her, not even the gods. Leaves swirling all around her Artemis would rush through the jungle, faster than the eye could see. She carried a bow that focused her power and shot arrows with such speed that no target could escape. Warriors who received her blessings would gain outstanding agility, magnificent speed, and limitless strength in battle. To this day, she is still considered to be the patron saint of archers. Goddess of Nature·Ceres A Nature god, the Lady of Golden Fields, and a fertility goddess of growth and harvests. Ceres possessed the power to make life grow and mature. She was also known as the Lady of the Golden Fields, in reference to the golden fields of wheat in autumn. She was as innocent and gentle as her appearance suggested, and was one of the few gods who treated humans with kindness. the sight of her singing and dancing among the wheat fields during a bountiful harvest was enough to melt the heart of even the most ruthless of the gods. After the Second War of the Gods, she peacefully faded away under the gaze of the humans whom she had treated with such warmth Lunar Princess·Kaguya A Nature Wild Soul, the moon goddess, and a lady born on the first ray of moonlight. Dressed in magnificent robes, Kaguya would dance gracefully during the full moon. As gentle as the moonlight itself, her dance soothed the heart and quelled discord. However, the pure and kindhearted Kaguya would not prevent the outbreak of war between the gods. As flames engulfed heaven and earth, even the moonlight was stained blood-red, and Kaguya vanished as she wept beneath the blood moon. Category:Wild Soul Category:Nature